


[Podfic] thy valour steeped in faith

by ofjustimagine



Series: [podfic] i wanna hold your hand [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2015 World Juniors, Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 24:34, mp3, m4b and streaming formats.Author's summary:“Oh my god,” Eric says. He pauses. “Zach?”Zach bellows. He tries to do it quietly but it's hard to be quiet when you are a moose.





	[Podfic] thy valour steeped in faith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thy valour steeped in faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565943) by [electrumqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/pseuds/electrumqueen). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2nRu8QW)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/2EvuDtF)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Thought it was about time I came back to this verse! And what better way than with the Moose kids. GOALIE HERD MENTALITY!! Thanks to electrumqueen for having blanket permission, and thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting!


End file.
